Pretty visitors
by Casuarina
Summary: "Every time you cook you set off the smoke alarm so you know what I'm just going to teach you how to cook." AU Mystrade.


**Esto es un AU. No tengo muy claras las condiciones, pero en base, Mycroft no sabe cocinar y Lestrade es su vecino. Plus, está hasta los cojones.**

* * *

Cogió el paquete de pasta, frunciendo el ceño, como si viniese de otra dimensión. Qué mierda es esta. Lo abrió, observando el contenido con delicadeza, y apretó la mandíbula, arremangándose. Aquello iba a ser una gran guerra. Sangrienta. Y la cocina, su campo de batalla.

Mycroft Holmes _no_ era un buen cocinero. Qué coño, Mycroft Holmes no cocinaba. Nunca había cocinado en su vida. Mycroft Holmes no se ensuciaba las manos, nunca. Ni con sangre, ni con harina, ni aceite, ni sartenes, ni ollas, ni nada de nada, porque no. Sabía la teoría, por supuesto; no en vano te venían los paquetes de macarrones con instrucciones en el dorso. Vamos a ver, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Era la tercera noche que dormía en aquel apartamento angustiosamente enano, y no sería la última. Tenía que hacer todas esas cosas que no hacía nunca, cosas de persona _normal_, como planchar, tender, fregar, limpiar, recoger, pasar el polvo, ordenar, la colada, y creía firmemente que en una de estas se iba a morir. ¿De verdad la gente hacía todo aquello en su vida cotidiana? Fascinante. Suspiró, poniendo el agua a hervir: sólo tenía que aguantar cuatro días más, y podría volver a su casa y a su vida habitual.

Todo aquello era por culpa de su hermano (como casi todo), y de una apuesta. Sherlock simplemente se había reído de él, acusándole de ser completamente incapaz de llevar una vida normal en vez del panorama burgués en el que vivía, y le había lanzado el reto con todo el morro del mundo. Por dios, le sacaba de quicio. Después de diez minutos a base de picarle, acabó perdiendo los estribos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba, haciéndose unos macarrones. Los echó en el agua con desgana, puso el temporizador y cogió una sartén. La sartén, su gran enemigo. Echas un inofensivo filete y aquello parecía un puto volcán; el primer día, después de alguna que otra quemadura y llenarlo absolutamente todo de aceite, se dejó de bromas y se puso los guantes de fregar para hacerse un trozo de cinta de lomo, herido profundamente en su orgullo.

El temporizador se puso a pitar de forma estridente, pidiéndole que apagase el fuego de la pasta de una vez, y Mycroft cogió un colador mientras echaba aceite en la sartén y colaba la pasta, y madre mía el vapor, y entonces puso el filete en la sartén, pero corre, échale aceite a la pasta también que luego se pega, y enciende la campana que apesta todo, y oh, el aceite del filete salpica, y empezó a salir humo, y se lió pardísima, porque saltó la alarma anti-incendios… de nuevo.

Se quedó en el sitio, notando cómo empezaba a empaparse a medida que le caía el chorro de agua. Al menos el aceite ya no salpicaba. Suspiró, rendido, dejándose caer de espaldas a uno de los compartimentos de la encimera, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Definitivamente _no_ iba a sobrevivir a aquella semana. Y, _por favor_, que dejase ya de caer agua de la alarma.

Llamaron a la puerta y se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, bufando. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un vecino cabreado, segurísimo. La abrió, y _oh dios mío._

* * *

-Otra vez.

-¿¡Otra vez!? Greg, ve a hablar con él. Es la tercera vez.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

La mirada furibunda de su mujer bastó para que Greg Lestrade se callase la boca, con miedo de recibir un cojinazo (o algo peor; no sería la primera vez. En plan, platos rotos. Había aprendido que, cuando su mujer se cabreaba, le cogía una manía tremenda a la vajilla). Suspiró, poniéndose una chaqueta, y salió del apartamento para llamar a la puerta de enfrente. Sería una persona mayor, seguramente. Tal vez sorda, y ni siquiera se enteraba de que activaba la alarma anti-incendios todas las noches. Un viejo que pasaba de todo. A decir verdad, no había visto a su nuevo vecino hasta ese momento… y menudo show.

Se abrió la puerta y ante él apareció un hombre que debía ser de su edad, pelirrojo y, por lo visto, calado hasta los huesos. Tenía una cara de desgracia increíble; a Greg le entraron ganas de abrazarle y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda nada más verle. Después de la primera impresión se fijó y _¿lleva puestos guantes de fregar? _Su vecino carraspeó, interrogante.

-Err, sí, esto… buenas noches.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja. _¿Buenas?_ ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

-Es la tercera noche que activas la alarma anti-incendios… -continuó el pobre hombre. _Oh, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta, mira tú por dónde._ (Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque sería extremadamente maleducado)- … y me preguntaba… bueno, tío, en serio, ¿montas fogatas en tu casa o cómo?

El pelirrojo se mordió los carrillos, muerto de vergüenza. Porque sí, era la tercera vez que saltaba la alarma. ¿Qué le iba a decir, que estaba cocinando y que sale mucho humo y que lo siente mucho? Pues sí.

-(…) Estaba cocinando, y sale mucho humo, y lo siento mucho. Por las molestias.

Greg lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no pudo aguantar la risa. Era superior a él. Rompió a carcajada limpia, incapaz de contenerse y teniendo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Mycroft le miró, queriendo morirse y que se lo tragase la Tierra, o que hubiese un fuego de verdad, o saltar por la ventana y huir lo más lejos posible de allí. Porque además, oh, _era increíblemente guapo,_ y se estaba riendo de él. De haber sabido que tenía un vecino tan atractivo, habría activado la alarma siete veces al día como poco. Se dio cuenta nada más verle, y ni siquiera esa barba mal cuidada podía estropearle el retrato. La barba era inmediatamente compensada por el porte, y la sonrisa, y los ojos, y la voz, y el pelo canoso, pese a ser relativamente joven. Y ahora le estaba escuchando reír, y qué más daría que se estuviese riendo _de él,_ seguía siendo precioso.

-¿En serio llevas tres días activando la alarma porque no sabes cocinar? –dijo Greg, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía el pecho de tanto carcajearse. Mycroft recuperó la compostura.

-Veo que deducir es lo tuyo. –_da igual cuán mono sea, porque parece ser un cretino. Céntrate. Y deja de mirarle en otra parte que no sea la cara, por favor._

-Oh, vamos, no te piques. No quiero empezar con mal pie; mejor te ayudo a recoger todo esto –y entró sin más en _su_ apartamento. ¿Pero de qué va? Greg se dio la vuelta, como notando su irritación- ¿Qué? No me mires así. Si quieres me voy y friegas tú solo. En ayunas, encima.

Mycroft hizo balance. Sí, cretino, pero mono. Sí, extrovertido, pero por lo visto le iba a ayudar a limpiar. Tocado y hundido. Se quitó los guantes, pasándose la mano por la nuca y rindiéndose.

-Allá tú.

-No sé ni tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mycroft Holmes.

-No, venga, en serio.

-Te lo digo en serio, mi nombre es Mycroft.

-(…) de acuerdo. Yo soy Greg, encantado –y le tendió la mano. Mano que se quedó ahí tal cual, porque Mycroft le dio la espalda para coger la fregona con semblante serio. Greg la dejó caer, algo cortado, y se dispuso a arreglar el estropicio que reinaba en la cocina.

-¿Te has mudado aquí hace poco, no?

-Hm-hm, dijo Mycroft como único asentimiento. _Oh, no, ya empezamos con la charla inútil. En serio, ¿qué tiene de malo el silencio?_

-Ya veo que eres hablador –comentó sarcásticamente, tirando el filete mojado y frío a la basura-. ¿Por qué te has venido aquí?

-Una apuesta, con mi hermano. Me retaba a vivir por mí mismo una semana, así que aquí estoy.

-No pareces llevarlo muy bien.

-Lo llevo muy bien.

-Lo que tú digas –replicó, negando con una sonrisa, divertido. Puso pasta a hervir, como si nada, y Mycroft le miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh, vamos. Cada vez que cocinas activas la condenada alarma anti-incendios, así que, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar a cocinar.

-Ni hablar.

-Pásame la nata.

-Pero…

-Nata.

-Yo n—

-Sht. Nata.

Mycroft bufó, tirándosela. No le gustaba que le diesen órdenes. Las órdenes las daba él, siempre. Se apoyó en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia, y sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que hacía Greg con todo detalle.

A Lestrade siempre le había gustado cocinar, así que no supuso ningún problema. Simplemente se olvidó de que aquella no era su casa, y se dedicó a abrir cajones, disfrutando como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Cogió una sartén, vertiendo la nata, al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en la nevera y sacaba todo tipo de quesos. Los fue echando en la nata como si nada, y sal, y pimienta, y en menos de un cuarto de hora ya había terminado. Sonrió con satisfacción, dejando la pasta con salsa de queso en la mesa. Mycroft se mordió el labio, descruzando los brazos. Tampoco le gustaba dar las gracias, a decir verdad. Además, maldición, tal vez no era _tan_ cretino. Aunque tenía sonrisa de imbécil, eso sí.

Bueno, tal vez no sabía cocinar, pero al menos sabía de vinos.

* * *

Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, un poco. En serio, sólo había ido ahí a cabrearse con él por la puta alarma, pero fue incapaz de cabrearse, y entonces le hizo la cena, y _jesús, no sabía que un vino pudiese estar tan bueno_, y eso que no solía gustarle el vino_. Mierda, Greg._

Mycroft le miró, terriblemente divertido. Por supuesto, él estaba sobrio. Procuraba emborracharse sólo en contadas ocasiones, aunque algo contento sí que estaba. Lestrade era otra historia; por lo visto el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza con aceptable facilidad y, bueno, siendo justos llevaban más de una botella. Hacía tiempo que se había acabado la pasta con la salsa de queso, y hacía rato que se tenía que haber ido, tal vez, pero ahí seguía.

-¿Te parece normal? Me va a arruinar a base de vajillas, es horrible. Les tiene una manía increíble. No hay quien la soporte _-¿de quién estaba hablando ahora? Ah, sí. De su mujer._ _Mycroft, céntrate. _Llevaba en aquel piso únicamente tres días, pero les oía discutir tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Greg Lestrade hablaba, y Mycroft le escuchaba. De vez en cuando sonreía. No era necesario nada más-. Me saca de quicio. Da igual lo que haga, nunca está contenta, y…

-¿Te puedo besar? –vale, Mycroft tal vez estaba algo más que contento. No procesó las palabras hasta que hubieron salido de su boca, y ¿en serio le acababa de preguntar _eso? _Greg se calló instantáneamente, desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te puedo besar –ya lo había dicho, tarde para arrepentirse.

-Oh, dios, sí.

Greg Lestrade estaba borracho, vivía en un matrimonio infeliz y se había divertido más en aquellas (¿cuántas horas? a saber) que en un mes entero. Tal vez descubría que le gustaba algo más que el vino aquella noche. Estaba increíblemente nervioso de repente, ¿le acababa de decir que _sí_? ¿Qué le podía besar? ¿En qué estaría pensand…

No le dio tiempo a arrepentirse, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios de Mycroft se juntaban cálidamente con los suyos, y estaba seguro de que esa mano en su nuca también era suya. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, abriendo la boca por puro instinto. A quién iba a engañar, hacía meses que no le besaban tan bien. Lo desastroso que era Mycroft en la cocina, lo estaba compensando con creces en aquel instante. Se vio empujado hasta el sofá, con una sonrisa, mientras le quitaba la camisa a su compañero. No le importaría cocinar más a menudo si le iba a pagar siempre así.

* * *

Estaba segurísimo de que ese dolor atroz en la espalda era castigo divino. Maldijo entre dientes, aún demasiado dormido para abrir los ojos. Ya no tenía edad para quedarse dormido en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de _esa_ mano alrededor de su torso que, sin duda alguna, no era suya. Fue entonces, también, cuando se le agolparon todos los recuerdos de repente, junto a un grandísimo dolor de cabeza. Gimió, sintiendo que se moría, como poco. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, mirando a su compañero. Estaba dormido, sin duda. Greg sonrió, dejando aparte por el momento su dolor de cabeza y el agarrotamiento de su espalda para prestarle toda la atención que no le había prestado ayer; redibujó su perfil, y se paseó por su espalda, memorizando los huecos en su cuello y recorriendo su pecho. Tal vez ayer estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de lo atrayente que era. Mycroft suspiró, cambiando de postura, y Lestrade se detuvo porque al fin y al cabo no quería despertarle. Se desperezó, mirando la hora, y se quedó helado al ver que eran las doce de la mañana. Se vistió, perezosamente, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no gritar cuando se golpeó el pie contra uno de los muebles, pero al menos eso terminó de espabilarle. Preparó café, dejándolo sobre la mesa, se abotonó la camisa y se fue.

Mycroft se despertó algo más tarde, y aparte del intenso dolor de espalda _(a quién se le ocurre, a ver)_ su primer pensamiento fue que el mundo se había tornado amarillo. Ah, no, es que tenía un post-it pegado en la frente.

"_Hoy toca lasaña. Ten cuidado, no sea que el vapor del café active la alarma anti-incendios. Acostarme contigo ha sido una manera de pagarme muy original, a ver si hoy te superas. _

_Greg."_


End file.
